A Rainha Loba
by Vivi Martell
Summary: Quando Sansa, rainha consorte dos Sete Reinos e casada com o rei Joffrey Baratheon, dá à luz ao herdeiro da coroa e promete a si mesma que, não importa o que aconteça, ela verá seu filho no Trono de Ferro. E no meio da Guerra dos Cinco Reis, ela terá de proteger seu herdeiro dos inimigos da coroa com todos os meios necessários, mesmo que estes façam parte de sua própria família.


**Capítulo 1 **

_Fortaleza Vermelha, ano 302 após o Desembarque._

Um último e longo grito pode ser ouvido em toda a fortaleza, logo seguindo-se por alguns instantes de silêncio absoluto. E então, o choro de uma criança preencheu a quietude. A Rainha havia acabado de dar à luz ao primogênito do rei Joffrey da casa Baratheon, o primeiro de seu nome.

Sansa estivera em trabalho de parto desde o início da noite e agora, já no alvorecer, o tormento finalmente havia cessado. Sua mãe e nenhuma outra mulher da corte a havia preparado para aquilo, mas segundo as parteiras, ela tinha resistido com muito mais bravura que a maioria das jovens de quinze anos.

Por um segundo, pouco antes de uma criada entregar-lhe o bebê enrolado em um pano branco nos seus braços, ela temeu que tivesse dado à luz a uma garota. Joffrey nunca a perdoaria se tivesse falhado no seu único dever como esposa. E ela ainda se lembrava muito bem, por mais que desejasse o esquecimento, do que havia acontecido da última vez que se comportara mal aos olhos dele.

A criada, uma mulher já com linhas de expressão no rosto, viu a preocupação nos grandes olhos azuis da jovem rainha, que mais parecia uma criança forçada a amadurecer antes de seu tempo, e deu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador.

— Sua Graça, é um menino!

Sansa olhou-a por um segundo, sem conseguir responder enquanto estendia os braços para o pequeno embrulho. Ela havia conseguido, havia cumprido sua obrigação como consorte real.

A dor e o cansaço pareciam coisas muito distantes para terem alguma importância quando ela enfim teve o filho em seus braços. Uma fina camada de cabelos dourados cobria a cabeça do bebê. Os olhos tinham a cor azul escura dos recém-nascidos, mas ela tinha certeza que logo se esverdeariam. Ele seria um Lannister perfeito na aparência.

Mas isso não incomodava Sansa, pois ela sabia que aquela criança era dela, nascida do seu ventre, descendente dos antigos reis do norte. E seu verdadeiro príncipe dourado. Ela até pôde entender Cersei naquele momento, pois iria defender seu filho com qualquer meio caso fosse necessário.

Porém, ela nunca falharia como a outra rainha fez, criando um monstro. Seu rapaz seria educado para ser alguém justo e inteligente.

Pois assim que Joffrey morresse, Sansa lutaria para ver seu filhinho no trono, como a loba que realmente era.

Damon, eles o nomearam vários dias depois. Damon, das casas Baratheon e Stark, príncipe de Pedra do Dragão.

Era um nome Lannister, muito adequado para o príncipe, com seu sangue e aparência Lannister.

Sansa queria nomeá-lo com um nome nortenho, talvez Rickard, o nome do avô que ela nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer, mas manteve o silêncio e não objetou diante daquela outra escolha para nome. Eles estavam em guerra com o norte agora, e ela não era mais uma Stark, pelo menos não mais em nome.

Assim, ela apenas sorriu enquanto mostrava seu pequeno príncipe dourado, o futuro rei dos Ândalos, Primeiros Homens e Roinares, para os outros nobres no salão do trono.

Os Starks continuam firmes na sua rebelião, mesmo que a rainha dos Sete Reinos seja filha do antigo chefe da casa.

Eddard Stark acreditava na ilegitimidade dos filhos da rainha Cersei, dizendo que eles eram frutos da traição e do incesto. Por causa disso, teve que fugir no meio da noite, abandonando a filha mais velha, para continuar com a vida, há dois anos atrás, e esconder-se nas seguras muralhas de granito de Winterfell.

Aquilo havia dado início a um novo momento de tensão e desconfiança entre os sete reinos. O senhor protetor do norte, sabendo que uma guerra era arriscada demais, permaneceu em silêncio, porém seu herdeiro, muito mais impulsivo, planejava com os vassalos do pai uma rebelião. Não houve nenhuma batalha em campo aberto, mas era sabido que em cada fortaleza do Norte, lanças eram afiadas e espadas eram forjadas. As estradas nortenhas, antigamente tranquilas, já não eram mais seguras para os sulistas e aqueles leais à Coroa.

E então, no fim do ano 301 após o Desembarque, Eddard morreu de uma forte febre causada pelo inverno que enfim havia chegado. Robb, seu herdeiro, havia assumido o lugar como Lorde Stark. E a tão temida guerra estourara.

O Jovem Lobo, como chamariam, havia feito uma aliança com Stannis Baratheon. Todos os vassalos dos Stark, somados a uma boa parte da força Baratheon que preferiu rebelar-se ao rei e coroar seu tio, marchavam em direção a Porto Real.

O exército de Stannis havia sido massacrado na grande batalha da Água Negra, com a ajuda dos Tyrell e Tywin Lannister. Mas o Stark permanecera ileso, e destruindo as forças da coroa próximas às Terras Fluviais. E também, havia coroado a si mesmo o Rei do Norte.

Sansa havia recebido mais uma das cartas que seu irmão enviara, dando um jeito de entregar a ela sem que o meistre ou qualquer integrante da nobreza soubesse.

Era, como sempre, um monte de promessas que ele a salvaria. Que destruiria o poder dos Lannister, e tão logo descendente com verdadeiro sangue Baratheon nas veias fosse coroado, ele a levaria para casa, aonde pudesse ser uma princesa do Norte e livre de qualquer casamento. Isso tudo, claro, com um pedido que ela usasse sua influência como rainha para apoiá-lo.

A antiga Sansa teria aceitado tudo aquilo sem hesitar. Robb seria seu príncipe encantado em uma armadura brilhante, que a salvaria dos leões maus e ela seria feliz para o resto de seus dias. E ainda naquele momento, pensar que seria livre soou muitíssimo doce.

Mas a vida não era como nas canções e ela já tinha seu príncipe. Seu irmão mais velho não citara nada sobre qual destino teria seu filho. O matariam? Provavelmente não, pois ela não deixaria. Mas com certeza o rebaixariam à indigna posição de um bastardo.

E Sansa já havia feito uma promessa a si mesma, desde o momento que o pequeno Damon havia nascido. Damon nascera para ser rei, então rei ele seria. Todos aqueles que foram contra isso eram seus inimigos.

Robb era seu inimigo. Não importava que ele pensasse que estaria apenas salvando ela ou que fosse seu irmão, pois estava indo contra o legítimo direito de seu filho, seu verdadeiro príncipe de ouro.

Ela então colocou o pedaço de papel no fogo crepitante da lareira no quarto, como fizera das outras vezes. Pegou uma folha nova de papel e começou a escrever com a pena e tinta preta.

Dessa vez, o irmão teria uma resposta.

_Acampamento dos Stark, Terras Fluviais. _

Finalmente, Robb tivera uma resposta da irmã.

Estava sozinho em sua tenda, quando um mensageiro anônimo entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel bem dobrado.

Quase chamou a mãe antes, para lerem juntos a mensagem, mas a ansiedade o impediu. Finalmente as coisas seriam facilitadas para a tomada de Porto Real.

Mas, tão logo leu a curta mensagem, tudo ruiu novamente.

_"__Não, Robb. Sou leal apenas ao meu esposo e ao meu filho."_


End file.
